Lovian Museum for Modern Art
| link = More information on our temporary exhibitions }} The Lovian Museum for Modern Art, often refered to as "Lov" is one of the world's largest and most important modern art museums. The whole collection is currently being relocated to the new museum building. The Lov has a smaller second location in Little Europe NC, were the temporary exhibitions are held. The current exhibition is American presidents in modern art. The Lov's permanent collection contains about 20.000 works of art, divided into ten departments. Represented in the permanent collection are works of art from 1900 up till now. Permanent Collections * Turner Hall - Romanticism * Courbet Hall - Realism * Monet Hall - Impressionism * Brake Hall - Cubism * Macke Hall - Expressionism Temporary Collections * Medvedev Hall - American Presidents in Modern Art * [[Lovian Museum for Modern Art#Noble Hall - unoccupied|Noble Hall - unoccupied]] Permanent collections Turner Hall - Romanticism The first hall is named after William Turner, a well known Libertan artist who was one of the main caracters of the Romantic movement. This movement was established in the middle of the 18th century in Western Europe, and gained strength during the Industrial Revolution. It was partly a revolt against aristocratic, social, and political norms of the Enlightenment period and a reaction against the scientific rationalization of nature in art and literature. The movement stressed strong emotion as a source of experience. Many intellectual historians have seen Romanticism as a key movement in the Counter-Enlightenment, a reaction against the Age of Enlightenment. Whereas the thinkers of the Enlightenment emphasized the primacy of deductive reason, Romanticism emphasized intuition, imagination, and feeling, to a point that has led to some Romantic thinkers being accused of irrationalism. Also, nature, solitude and mystery form themes in the romantic works. Reactions from the visitors 18:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ---- it! Naranja!Naranja is a Lovian word, meaning "congratulations". This reaction originates from the talkpage.}} 18:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ---- 16:20, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ---- 16:22, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Courbet Hall - Realism Realism is a style of painting that depicts the actuality of what the eyes can see. Realists render everyday characters, situations, dilemmas, and objects, all in verisimilitude. They tend to discard theatrical drama, lofty subjects and classical forms in favor of commonplace themes. Gustave Courbet, the painter who this room is named after, is credited with coining the term. Realism refers to the mid-19th century cultural movement with its roots in France, where it was a very popular art form around the mid to late 1800s. It came about with the introduction of photography - a new visual source that created a desire for people to produce things that look “objectively real”. Realism was heavily against romanticism. Undistorted by personal bias, Realism believed in the ideology of objective reality and revolted against exaggerated emotionalism. Truth and accuracy became the goals of many Realists. Reactions from the visitors 15:50, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Monet Hall - Impressionism Impressionism was a 19th century art movement that began as a loose association of Paris-based artists, who began exhibiting their art publicly in the 1860s. The name of the movement is derived from the title of a Claude Monet work, Impression, Sunrise (Impression, soleil levant), which provoked the critic Louis Leroy to coin the term in a satiric review published in Le Charivari. The name of this hall is also derived from the famous painter. Characteristics of Impressionist painting include visible brushstrokes, open composition, emphasis on light in its changing qualities (often accentuating the effects of the passage of time), ordinary subject matter, the inclusion of movement as a crucial element of human perception and experience, and unusual visual angles. Reactions of the visitors 16:19, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Brake Hall - Cubism Cubism was a 20th century art movement that revolutionized European painting and sculpture, and inspired related movements in music and literature. The first branch of cubism, known as Analytic Cubism, was both radical and influential as a short but highly significant art movement between 1908 and 1911 in France. In its second phase, Synthetic Cubism, the movement spread and remained vital until around 1919, when the Surrealist movement gained popularity. In cubist artworks, objects are broken up, analyzed, and re-assembled in an abstracted form—instead of depicting objects from one viewpoint, the artist depicts the subject from a multitude of viewpoints to represent the subject in a greater context. Often the surfaces intersect at seemingly random angles, removing a coherent sense of depth. The background and object planes interpenetrate one another to create the shallow ambiguous space, one of cubism's distinct characteristics. Reactions of the visitors Lars 14:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Macke Hall - Expressionism Expressionism is the tendency of an artist to distort reality for an emotional effect; it is a subjective art form. Expressionism is exhibited in many art forms, including painting, literature, theatre, film, architecture and music. The term often implies emotional angst. In a general sense, painters such as Matthias Grünewald and El Greco can be called expressionist, though in practice, the term is applied mainly to 20th century works. There was never a group of artists that called themselves "The expressionists". This movement primarily originated in Germany and Austria, though following World War II it began to influence young American artists. Other artists of the late 20th and early 21st century have developed distinct movements that are generally considered part of Expressionism. There were a number of Expressionist groups in painting, including the Blaue Reiter and Die Brücke. The Der Blaue Reiter group was based in Munich and Die Brücke was based originally in Dresden (although some later moved to Berlin). Die Brücke was active for a longer period than Der Blaue Reiter which was only truly together for a year (1912). The Expressionists had many influences, among them Munch, Vincent van Gogh, and African art. Reactions of the visitors 16:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Temporary collections The temporary collections are held in our department in Little Europe, Noble City, the most artistic neighborhood of Lovia. Medvedev Hall - American Presidents in Modern Art A lot of paintings have been made op the American presidents. The last presidents haven't got these beautiful paintings of themselves. Nowadays pictures are taken, but still artists make their own impressions of the presidents. In coordination with the Libertan Museum for Modern Art and the Flickr Association for Digital Designers and Painters a set of artworks from all over the world are collected, with one or more of the American presidents on it. Sometimes there are full of praise, sometimes not. Reactions from the visitors 12:46, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Noble Hall - unoccupied This hall, wich is currently under restauration, will soon open again. Which exhibition there will be held is not certain yet. This hall is named after Dimitri Noble, who agreed in a co-operation between his museum and the Lov. We hope to let you know more soon. References See also * Little Europe * Libertan Museum for Modern Art Category:Museum Category:Little Europe